


Letters From Westeros

by finikki



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Betrayal, Correspondence, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Letters, Prostitution, Sex Work, Sibling Rivalry, Subterfuge, Wine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finikki/pseuds/finikki
Summary: This collection of letters from all over Westeros (and beyond!) lets you find out what happened behind the scenes of the biggest events in the Seven Kingdoms and across the Narrow Sea. With letters, secret messages, and even diary entries written in the distinct voices of different Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire characters, you'll relive the drama and get fresh insight into the inner lives of everyone from Tormund Giantsbane to Varys to Arya Stark.Find out what Davos told his wife while he traveled with royalty. Read Tyrion's secret correspondence with his siblings and even ladies of the night. Sneak a peek at Jon Snow's private journal. Start reading today to find out what only the ravens know...
Relationships: Bronn & Tyrion Lannister, Cersei Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Davos Seaworth & Marya Seaworth, Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Petyr Baelish & Tyrion Lannister, Sandor Clegane & Tyrion Lannister, Tyrion Lannister & Maester Pycelle, Tyrion Lannister & Oberyn Martell, Tyrion Lannister & Podrick Payne, Tyrion Lannister & Ros, Tyrion Lannister & Sansa Stark, Tyrion Lannister & Shae, Tyrion Lannister & Tywin Lannister, Tyrion Lannister & Varys
Kudos: 4





	1. Davos Seaworth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these first 2 chapters awhile back (when the show was actually on the air) and am working on more. If people are interested, I'll continue the series.

**Letters from Lord Davos Seaworth to Lady Marya Seaworth**

  
  


**1**

_ as dictated to Maester Cressen _

> I've given myself up to Lord Stannis Baratheon after saving his starving troops and he cut off half my fingers. It's okay, though; he likes me and made me a lord, too. Please start embroidering onions on all our stuff.

  
  


**2**

_ as dictated to Maester Cressen _

> Stannis is the new king, all hail! There's a creepy woman here that's burning some of the men but it's okay, I'm in the clear because Stannis thinks this guy from Flea Bottom is the bee's knees.

  
  


**3**

_ as dictated to Princess Shireen while waiting for new maester from Oldtown _

> I helped that creepy woman give birth to a shadow. It was gross but also kind of hot. She's fascinating. I hate her. Totally still love you, honey! All hail the true king, Stannis Baratheon!

  
  


**4**

> Renly is ded and King Stanniss claim to the throne is sekure. Stannis isn't lisening to me as much as he uzed to and more men are beeng burnd by the creepy womin. But ges what? I'm lurning to reed and I rote this miself from my new undergrownd akomadasions!

  
  


**5**

> I'm mostly back in the King's good graces and we're way up North now. It's cold here at the Wall but there are some good men, even though they talk about the dead rising. I'm sure it's just grumkins and snarks, but maybe stay where you are for now and don't think about joining me.

  
  


**6**

> Sorry I haven't written in a while, there have been some big fights and they didn't go well. I was stranded on a deserted rock off the coast of King's Landing for a while which was unpleasant, but I made it back up North. Still pretty cold.  
>  P.S. All our sons are dead. Sorry.

  
  


**7**

> Have you ever heard of the Starks of Winterfell? Their bastard, Jon Snow, is pretty great and he's my new leader. He rose from the dead but not like those ice zombies. Totally different and awesome. The creepy woman did it but I still hate her.

  
  


**8**

> The creepy woman burned the daughter of my heart for her god and I miss the little scamp. I miss you, too. All hail Jon Snow, King in the North! Please send new gloves; it's colder than seven hells up here.

  
  


**9**

> I know it's been a really long time since I wrote, but I've been really busy. Hope all is well at home. P.S. Did you know that dragons are real? All hail Queen Daenerys!

  
  


**10**

> I managed to avoid the trip beyond the Wall to capture some of those ice zombies. I guess there's something to be said about missing fingers getting me out of combat situations! Um, you may have heard that I was in King's Landing. Sorry I wasn't able to visit you on the way. Super busy.

  
  


**11**

> You should probably hunker down and save up as much food as you can. Winter is here and there's going to be a big fight between the ice zombie horde and the dragons. But one of the dragons is an ice zombie now, too, so it's not looking too good for humanity. How's the weather down south?

  
  


**12**

> I know you want to see me while I'm down south again but I'd rather you stay home. We're down to one dragon and the queen is mad at Snow for some reason. He doesn't talk much, but I didn't live to this ripe old age by ignoring my instincts. Don't come to King's Landing; there may be attack elephants here and that just sounds unsafe. Also, winter has gone again. I know it only lasted a month instead of years, but who can predict the weather after all? At least the zombie king is dead.

  
  


**13**

> No elephants. Just fire. So much fire. Please head North, my dear, as what's left of the people of King's Landing will surely be headed your way soon looking for shelter and may not be nice about it. It's not safe in dragon country. I swear I'm done with kings and queens for a while, though I may stay with Jon a while longer since he's been acting strangely. Well, stranger than usual since he's pretty much stopped talking. I'm afraid I'm running out of luck and that this ripe old age can't last much longer.


	2. Tyrion Lannister

**1**

**Tyrion Lannister to Petyr Baelish**

> Littlefinger, oh Littlefinger, there is so much opportunity for you here in Winterfell! Enough with opening endless brothels in King's Landing; the North needs a good whorehouse more than I need a shorter horse. At least there's a beautiful ginger lass here with tits as sweet as The Maid's. I subtly mentioned your need of new whores to her in the hopes that she finds her way back to KL before I do. Save me a new girl or two for my return.

  
  


**2**

**Tyrion Lannister to Cersei Lannister**

> I'm only writing because you've disappeared somewhere into the depths of Winterfell again and I'd rather one of the maester's runners look for you than do it myself. Your little brat needs extra lessons in civility after the Stark child's accident and the back of my hand is getting sore. As his mother, you of all people should be able to get Joffrey to offer his sympathies to these Northerners as he will certainly need them on his side when he is King.

  
  


**3**

**Tyrion Lannister to Lord Varys**

> It is balls-numbingly cold here at the end of the world, but I'm sure you'd be fine. I haven't seen so many dangerous people packed together in one place since I was last in the Red Keep, which seems like years ago. I'm enjoying passing along my hard-earned wisdom to these ne'er-do-wells even though Ned Stark's bastard is the only one that seems to have any sense (even if he's a bit on the stubborn side). There's talk of secret happenings beyond the Wall and I'm sure your little birds are the only ones that could get to the bottom whatever started these ridiculous rumors. You should visit immediately. Bring some Dornish red with you as I'm tired of the Night's Watch pisswater.

  
  


**4**

**Tyrion Lannister to Petyr Baelish**

> I'm not sure this will even get to you as I have to pass it through this illiterate moron gaoler, Mord, with promises to pay him later. But if it does, please come quickly. I know you can travel faster than anyone in the kingdom when you so choose. I'm locked in a sky cell in the Eyrie. I do not recommend it. I know you have history with the Tully sisters and may have some sway in getting me out of here. There was a terrible misunderstanding about a Valyrian blade and that crippled Stark boy and no one wants to take the word of a dwarf this far north, especially a Lannister dwarf. Come immediately. Bring women.

  
  


**5**

**To Lord Tywin Lannister**

> Father, I swear I had nothing to do with crippling the Stark boy and attacking Lady Stark. I have my suspicions about the culprit but don't have enough information to lay blame for this clumsy crime quite yet. I know you don't care what happens to me but as your son, my imprisonment in the Eyrie can be nothing but an embarrassment for you. I'm sure you'll send along a diplomatic envoy to fix this situation posthaste. If you could include a cask of Arbor gold I would be much obliged.

  
  


**6**

**Tyrion Lannister to Jaime Lannister**

> Brother, did you ever supply an entire fighting force of woodsy clansmen (or any kind of men) to Father's army? If memory serves, you did not, and yet you remain the favorite son. Unbelievable. My new companions are improving my mood. There’s Bronn, a sellsword with a heart of gold that only wants gold, a beautiful whore that's surprisingly clever, and the most incapable squire Father could find, though I'll admit he does know his sigils. Father continues to try and kill me indirectly, so pray to the gods for me before dawn, when I go into battle. I'd wish you luck on your own upcoming battle but when does a seasoned commander like yourself need luck against an unproven Northern boy?

  
  


**7**

**Tyrion Lannister to Bronn**

> Bronn, be a good lad and fetch Shae to the Tower of the Hand bedchamber under the cover of darkness as soon as possible. Burn this once you read it. Or get someone to read it. I don't actually know if you can read. Pay off the person that reads it to you and I'll be sure you're compensated.

  
  


**8**

**Tyrion Lannister to Maester Pycelle**

> Pycelle, please meet me in the Tower of the Hand at your earliest convenience. I am aware of your boundless loyalty to my house and thus I require your immense wisdom on a very serious matter of an alliance of marriage. I know I can trust you to keep our planned conversation confidential until the time is right.

  
  


**9**

**Tyrion Lannister to Prince Doran Martell**

> My dear Prince, I write on behalf of the King who greatly desires to restore peaceful relations between our houses, and that you be given what restitution is possible for the death of your beloved sister, Elia. I respectfully put forth an alliance of marriage between the Princess Myrcella of my house to the Prince Trystane and offer you a seat on the Small Council where you can ensure Dorne's interests are never forgotten. I look forward to your reply.

  
  


**10**

**Tyrion Lannister to Sandor Clegane**

> There's a golden dragon waiting for you if you can keep that poor Sansa creature away from Joffrey as much as possible until the wedding (and probably after it as well, now that I think about it). I'm sure I don't need to say this, but do not mention this to Joffrey. I don't believe my father would like it if the King's bride cried at her own wedding.

  
  


**11**

**Tyrion Lannister to Petyr Baelish**

> I truly am sorry about the girls you sent for Joffrey. Hopefully the enclosed is enough to make up for the lost time. Now that I understand the depth of the King's cruelty, I ask that you never consent to send any in your employ to him again, no matter who may request their presence.

  
  


**12**

**NOTICE TO ALL BLACKSMITHS OF KING'S LANDING**

> See the steward at the Red Keep to learn about an exciting opportunity to make record profits as your city is in danger from false claims to the throne. Your King needs you!
> 
> Who am I kidding. None of you can read.

  
  


**13**

**Tyrion Lannister to Bronn**

> Bronn, I need you to set up a meeting for me with the Alchemists' Guild. I know they're all ancient and don't want to stay up past dusk, so I'll meet them just after midday. Tell them I want to see what the Mad King left behind.

  
  


**14 - Tyrion Lannister to Ros**

> My dearest Ros, I hope this letter finds you in good health, better than when I last saw you. I owe you a great debt for keeping my secret and, as you know, my family always pays their debts. I have booked passage for you on a ship leaving tomorrow for Essos where I'm sure you will excel in your art once fully recovered. I hear it's a great place to learn a proper Meereenese knot! I request that you listen when I implore you not to stay in King's Landing, no matter what Baelish promises you, and I know he will promise much. Put aside greed for safety. He is not to be trusted and you are not safe in his employ. Said with true affection, I hope never to see you again.

  
  


**15**

**Tyrion Lannister to Jaime Lannister**

> I realize the chance of you receiving a raven while in captivity is quite slim, but writing to you is cathartic so I'm pretending you're reading this anyhow. Unrelated: Women are attracted to men with scars, are they not? Well then, when you come back, don't be surprised when all the highborn ladies are suddenly asking after me instead of you. (I had a bit of an accident at the Blackwater. Probably related: Joffrey's a cowardly cunt.) I'm not sure you ever knew that Father appointed me Hand of the King. Doesn't matter any longer since he's back and has disavowed all knowledge of my competence and put me away in the equivalent of servant's quarters. I'm not sure how I deluded myself into thinking I'd be lauded as a hero for saving the city from old Bobby's most boring brother, but it still stings a bit. I miss you, brother, and look forward to your liberation. There's something you need to know about our sniveling cousin, Lancel. We shall talk upon your return.

  
  


**16**

**Tyrion Lannister to Petyr Baelish**

> It's not that I don't appreciate being named Master of Coin, Lord Baelish, (well...if I'm being honest, no one likes a demotion), but I would have appreciated advanced notice of the sorry state of the Treasury before you scuttled off to the Eyrie. Yes, yes, maybe I should have warned you about your future wife and her strange predilections, but I prefer not to think of her after she showed me the hospitality of her house. I congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials but I expect you'll understand why I choose not to attend.

  
  


**17**

**Tyrion Lannister to Jaime Lannister**

> I'm leaving you this note because you've been training with Bronn so much that you're rarely around when I wish to speak with you. I just left Father's chambers with the devastating news of my impending marriage. To which unfortunate creature, you ask? The naive and beautiful and far too young giantess, Sansa Stark. I mean, I knew he was cruel but I didn't realize he was a sadist. I need help figuring how to get out of it, or at least someone to talk at while I come up with ideas. Find me when you're finished with my sellsword.

  
  


**18**

**Tyrion Lannister to Shae**

> I know you won't speak to me, but maybe you'll listen to reason when you don't have to look at my face. There is nothing going on between Sansa and me, which you well know, seeing the state of her sheets every morning. I love you and only you, and once again I implore you to leave Westeros for your own safety. You underestimate the danger for you here and I would be a broken man if something happened to you. Please, Shae, I'm doing this for you.

  
  


**19**

**Tyrion Lannister to Sansa Stark**

> I am having Podrick send copies of this to everywhere I can imagine you have gone or may go in the hopes of reaching you. The disaster that was Joffrey's wedding has left me in chains and I need you, as my wife, to return and tell them that I had nothing to do with the King's murder. Though I do not know if they would believe you, or if you would even be safe here. I write this in desperation but a part of me hopes you never see it or, if you do, that you ignore my pleas. But write it I must or I will not be able to hold onto hope of exoneration.

  
  


**20**

**Tyrion Lannister to Oberyn Martell**

> While I can barely believe that you're willing to fight for me, I understand the nature of hate fed for years on memories of mistreatment. Please accept my utmost thanks and everlasting gratitude, and bring a cask of your best Dornish wine to the trial. I look forward to toasting you after you defeat that monstrosity.

  
  


**21**

**Tyrion Lannister to Podrick Payne**

> You're a good lad, Pod. If you find this after I'm gone, know that you've been an astonishingly terrible squire but a steadfast friend and I will not forget my debt to you. I pray to the Warrior that you learn to wield a sword with more skill than luck for once and I hope you live a long, full life pleasing whores beyond their wildest imaginings. Goodbye, Podrick.


End file.
